Lonely stories looking for a good home!
by Grasswing of Wingclan
Summary: There poor story plots are looking for a good. They are waiting for you to come by and maybe adopt them. So, why not take a peek and see if you want one of these?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I got bored and found a few ideas for a story but I am very busy with my other stories. So, since I know you guys might need new story ideas, here are a few. The only rule is that somewhere, you have to give me credit, other than that, you can have the story.**

_Title: Hidden behind her sweet mask_

Summary: Petalkit had always been the perfect kit. Everyone adored her and she enjoyed the attention. Then Leaf came and Petalkit became just any other kit. Now she wants the attention back, and she will do anything to get it back.

Clans: your choice!

Characters: Petalkit and Leafkit (you choose the rest of the clanmates)

Other: Pretty much, Petalkit becomes filled with evil and anger and Leafkit must stop her. You can choose if you want Petalkit to be defeated or survive. You choose the names, and everything else.

Status: **ADOPTED BY Warriorfanwriter**

_Title: Searching for the light_

Summary: Ever since she was young, Amberpaw was always frowned upon because of how much she resembled her mother, a traitor, and murderer. She struggles to prove her clan that she isn't her mother. When her mother returns, asking for her to join her, Amberpaw is torn. Join her mother, or stay with her clan?

Clan: your choice!

Cats: Amberpaw, you can choose the rest.

Other: You can decide what happens next and what clan she is in. Amberpaw, when she was born, her mother was exiled, but her mother chose not to take her daughter with her so that she could be safe and grow up strong. Then her mother returns and asks for her daughter to return and threatens to kill cats until her daughter returns to her possession.

Status: **ADOPTED BY: Mac.K. 1234**

_Title: Anything to protect her_

Summary: Swiftstream fled Windclan to protect her sister from Badgerclaw after she saw him kill Flamenose. He promised her that if she left, he wouldn't hurt Silverflower, Swiftstream's sister. Now living in the outskirts of clan territory, Swift meet curious and lost kittypet, Jessica. After giving her shelter and food, they become friends. But memories and dreams of her past begin to come back and Swift struggles to keep them hidden. Jessica begins to question her friend and wonders what is she hiding from her?

Clan: Windclan

Cats: Swiftstream (Swift), Jessica, Silverflower, Flamenose and Badgerclaw. You can choose the rest!

Other: Swift lives in a tiny cave not too far from the border and one day, while teaching Jessica to hunt, is discovered by a patrol with Silverflower on it. You can choose what happens to Swift.

Status:**ADOPTED BY: Shadows That Rise In The Night**

_Title: Gone from the picture_

Summary: Meadowpaw and Fishpaw were the closest of friend, some thought they were sisters. They hoped to be warriors together. But when tragedy strikes, Meadowpaw struggles to stay strong for the both of them. Without Fishpaw in the picture, how can Meadowpaw cope with everything?

Clans: any, you choose!  
Cats: Meadowpaw, Fishpaw. You choose the others

Other: Meadowpaw and Fishpaw are out hunting and they are climbing a tall tree when Fishpaw falls and breaks her neck. She struggles to remain strong and finish her training without her friend. You can decide what happens next to her.

Status: **ADOPTED BY: Star upon Crescent Moon**

**A/N: I had another idea but I loved it too much to give up. I had a plan on how the story would go and couldn't let the plot go. Any who, you may change some of the titles and you can PM me when you post the story, so I could read it. The first person gets the story and I will tell in the next chapter who got what story. Since I need some writing in her somewhere:**

_Streamspark let out a yowl as she fell into the river which was swollen from the snowy leaf-bare. Fernpaw, her apprentice, gasped in shock and dove in to help her mentor. "Get to shore!" Fernpaw looked at her mentor sadly and followed her orders. When she was safe, she looked around wildly for Streamspark. Water entered Streamsark's nose and mouth. Every time she tried to take a breath, water flooded her mouth, causing her to cough and splutter. Her muscles ached and the currents were just too strong for Streamspark. She gave in and the light from the surface grew farther and farther away, and her lungs ached for air._

_Teeth met her scruff and she was being tugged out of the water. Sadly, the currents tugged both her and her rescuer wildly. She could just make out the brown pelt of her mate, Twigstar. Other shapes were on the bank, waiting to help them but Streamspark knew it was no use. "Let go of me," she coughed, more water entering her mouth. She felt herself ripped out of his grasp and tossed down the river. Knowing it was no use; she let herself go limp, closed her eyes, and let the darkness that dotted her vision take over._

**-Grasswing**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sup guys! I have a few more story ideas to give away. So far, these are the stories that have been claimed:**

**-Behind her sweet mask- Warriorfanwriter**

**- Searching for the light- Mac.K. 1234**

**-Gone from the picture- Star upon Crescent Moon**

**-Anything to protect her- Shadows that Rise at night.**

** So here are a few more:**

_Title: A blooming lotus_

Summary: In the Sahara desert, there are two clans, Caveclan, who lives in the cracks between a pile of large rocks and Duneclan, who lives in small tunnels under the sand. Lotuskit was born into Duneclan at the wrong time. Every 100 moons, a large sandstorm rages through the desert for a full day. Panic rises through the clans at this may be the end of the desert clans. Will they be able to pull through and find their saviour, or will they be buried under miles and miles of sand and dust?

Clans: Duneclan, Caveclan

Cats: Lotuskit, you choose the others

Other: everything is peaceful until the medicine cats from both clans learn that the sandstorm might be the destruction of the clans. You can choose whether Lotuskit saves or watches the clans fall around her, unable to save them.

Status: **ADOPTED BY: Windflight13**

_Title: What happened to us?_

Summary: Ivykit and Carpkit were best friends when they were kits, but once Ivykit chose to be a warrior and Carpkit chose to be a medicine cat apprentice, they drifted apart. Once they get their full names, Ivysnow tries to save their friendship but finds it is no use. Many moons later, one of them is dying and finally, they might have a chance to rekindle their relationship.

Clan: you choose

Cats: Ivykit (Ivysnow: she-cat) and Carpkit (you choose his full name). You can add others.

Other: you can decide how their friendship thins and if they manage to fix their friendship.

Status: **ADOPTED BY: A Troublesome Bulbasaur**

_Title: Strength _

Summary: Goldkit was one of the unlucky ones in his litter. Stricken ill by an odd disease, he copes with trying to become a warrior. He only has one issue, his illness. He can't see all colours, just red, white and black, becomes very weak at some points and faints, and changes moods ever so quickly. Not to mention how he hears voices and has memory blanks all the time. As he gets older, his condition only worsens and his worries if he may become a danger to them. All he wants to be is a warrior, is that too hard to do for him?

Clan: you choose

Character: Goldkit, you choose the rest.

Other: I wanted to do a story that had an ill kit that just wants his dream to be accomplished. He doesn't like how others treat him oddly and wishes that the disease will just go away. In the end, you can choose if you want him to be a warrior or not. I really want to do this story but am unable to because of all my other unfinished ones. I hope this gets adopted and is a beautiful story!

Status: **ADOPTED BY: Stuffed Watermelon**

_Title: Reflections_

Summary: All Daisykit wanted was to live her own life. Sadly, that can't happen. Forced by her parents to become a warrior, she lives a miserable life. Finally, she snaps and runs away, becoming a dangerous killer. One look at her reflection might be the key to saving her…

Clan: any, you choose

Character: Daisykit

Other: As a rogue, feared throughout the clans, she looks at the lake and realizes what she has become and how much she has changed. She wishes she could go back and change it. Only then she realizes, that it might probably be too late. This was another story I really wanted to do, so I hope someone makes it a very nice story!

Status: **ADOPTED BY: EmberskyofShadowclan**

**A/N: so here are a few more story ideas! Also remember, there are two in the previous chapter for adoption still. I hope you guys find any story interesting! Remember; only adopt one story, so that others can have a chance for a story! Here is some story:**

_A pale grey she-cat looked up at the starry night sky, knowing her parents were up there, somewhere. It had been only a few days since they had died and the whole clan was heartbroken about them. "Starclan, why did you have to take them?" she murmured and a chuckle came from behind her. The starry figures of her parents stood behind her and she rushed over to them, smiling._

_"__It was our time to go. We couldn't be able to leave if we didn't know our kits were safe," her mother promised and her father licked her cheek. "We love you, stays strong," then the two of them faded and the grey she-cat felt tears form at her eyes. I love you, she thought._

**-Grasswing**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I am back guys and I have a few more stories to give away. Here is a brief list of who adopted each of my stories so far:**

**-Behind her Sweet Mask- Warriorfanwriter**

**-Searching for the Light- Mac.K. 1234**

**-Gone from the picture- Prior to Humanity**

**-Anything to protect her- Shadows that Rise at Night**

**-What happened to Us? A troublesome Bulbasaur**

**-Strength- Stuffed Watermelon**

**-Reflections- EmberskyofShadowclan**

**-A Blooming Lotus- Windflight13**

**Okay guys, since I have noticed most of them haven't been put up, you are allowed to return the stories to me to be put up back for adoption. For the next few stories below, you will have one week to put up the first chapter or I will go back on adoption because I don't want the story ideas to never be put up. Here are two more:**

Title: Ghost

Summary: Ever since Fernflower died, she has roamed the pine tree forest, trying to warn her clanmates about the danger that is soon to come. She refuses to go to Starclan without her voice being heard. She continues to roam and since nobody sees her, she is unable to deliver her message and the killer continues to remain hidden. Finally, Nightkit, a young kit everyone thinks is a rogue is determined to help her. Even if he doesn't believe in Starclan.

Clans: Any, you choose

Cats: Fernflower, Nightkit (you can choose others)

Extra: You can choose to how the story ends, is Fernflower successful in warning her clan of the killer? Will she roam the earth forever, unable to let her message reach in time? I loved the idea of a spirit of a dead cat refusing to leave until she reveals what she intended to do when she was still breathing. Nightkit, a rogue kit who doesn't believe in Starclan, sees her and does anything he can to save his spirit friend.

Status: up for adoption.

Title: Twin Pines

Summary: In Shadowclan territory, there are tons of pine trees, but not like this one. In a small clearing grown two pines, exactly the same in every way. Two kits, twins, were found abandoned under the pines. One pine will grow strong and one will wilt. How can the clan tell which will be the wilted pine and the strong one if they both look the same?

Clans: Lake clans- mainly Shadowclan

Characters: Two twins and other characters (any time period)

Extra: the clans never really had twins so this would be interesting and since only one would be good and the other evil; you could have a hard time guessing because they both look the exact same.

Status: **ADOPTED BY Bookreader525**

**I hope they go to good homes. Remember, when you adopt these stories now, you have one week to post the first chapter or it will go back up for adoption. One story per person and since I have to have some writing in her somewhere:**

Dovekit and Ivykit were playing just outside of the nursery, tossing a moss ball to each other. Dovekit giggled as the moss ball hit her head and the two siblings smiled. "Dovekit? Do you promise that we will be friends forever and you won't become a warrior before me?" Ivykit asked and Dovekit nodded. "I promise!" she purred.

**-Grasswing.**


End file.
